Hellfire (2016)
'''Hellfire (2016) '''was a professional wrestling pay per view produced by Ultimate Showcase Wrestling that took place on June 26, 2016 in Montpelier, Vermont. It was the first event under the "Hellfire" name since the 2013 event, which is regarded as one of the worst USW pay per views of all time. The event was solely hosted by the Wednesday Night Intensity brand, which would remain the sole hosting brand of the event in the years to come. The main event saw Morbid defend the USW Championship against Cannon in a Knockout match, which would be Cannon's attempt at regaining the USW Championship after losing it to Morbid at the War Zone One pay per view earlier in the month. The event received positive reviews, earning a 7.9/10 star rating based on twelve reviews, a higher rating than the previous Hellfire event in 2013, which received a 3.7/10 star rating. However; the event did not receive a higher rating than Hardcore Haven the previous year, which is the pay per view that Hellfire replaced in the late-June calendar spot. Background After losing at War Zone One in the previous weeks, Chain Reaction would turn on Indigo Child, thus turning heel and disbanding the Indigo Reaction tag team, which would see Chain Reaction label Indigo Child "As the weak duck of the team" which was not responded to well by Indigo Child, who attacked Chain Reaction in an act of vengeance, leaving the locker room to have to split the team up. After being unable to get clearance to compete by medical staff, their match for the event was called off, but Indigo Child promised to be present for the show, and give Chain Reaction a taste of his own medicine. After defeating Samuel North for the USW Extreme Championship at the War Zone One pay per view earlier in the month, Derrick Carter would go onto treat the championship with little dignity, throwing it to referee's before a match, and forgetting it in his locker room before leaving the building after a show one night. This angered Samuel North, who vowed to fight for the Extreme Championship when he originally won it, leading North to challenge Derrick Carter to a match at the Hellfire event for the championship, which Derrick Carter easily accepted, calling Samuel North "Less competition than a beauty pageant." This made the match official for the event. Dwayne Porter after losing to Wakeman earlier in the month at the War Zone One pay per view by disqualification, voiced that he had no challenger for the pay per view. As no one accepted his challenge, Dwayne Porter would go to leave the ring until Washington would attack him from behind and hit him with the Monument, establishing himself as the next man in line to challenge for the Blue Belt Championship, which would take place on the Hellfire card. After breaking their record-long reign as USW Tag Team Champions, Appetite for Destruction would defend the USW Tag Team Championships against former champions Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin in a rematch, which would take place at the event. The week before the Hellfire event, Benny Franklin was taken out by Phillip Akron, leaving Ezarank Hills to be beaten down by Alexander Rotten and Phillip Akron, breaking him down before their match. After the beat down, despite being hurt by the tag team champions, Hills and Franklin both stood united in the middle of the ring, putting their finger down in Appetite for Destructions direction, showing unity before the match at the event. After defeating Cannon earlier in the month to win the USW Championship, Cannon would use his rematch to challenge Morbid again for the title. After laying Cannon out on the top of the Intensity stage, Morbid would announce that he would make the match at Hellfire a Knockout match, before proceeding to count Cannon down with the ten count. The following week, Cannon would hit Morbid in the head with a lead pipe, bloodying him, before hitting him with the Cannonball Backflip, and proceeding to count Morbid down the same way Morbid had done the previous week, before holding the USW Championship above his head to end the show. On he final Intensity before the Hellfire event, Morbid would return the favor by hitting Cannon over the back multiple times with the lead pipe, before hitting him with another pile driver, seemingly re-injuring Cannon's neck in storyline, wounding Cannon once again before their championship match. Results